Frozen: Unforeseen Consequnces
by Sutherland 1991
Summary: With events behind her, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are finally able to bond as sisters, with peace restored, how long will it last? When Else unintentionally froze the North Sea, it drew the attention of the empire on which the sun never sets. Drawn to Arendelle by an enemy of the kingdom, Elsa will be challenged once again to control her powers. [Anna x Kristoff]
1. Chapter 1: North Sea

Three days after the Incident that froze majority of Europe. Visiting dignitaries left the kingdom of Arendelle, on a journey back to their homelands but as they left, one by one they were picked off in the oceans. Debris from the previous victims left at the mercy of the sea, all, but one had fell victim to an empire that never slept.

"Another vessel ahead sir, unarmed they offer no opposition" yelled an officer at the bow of his ship.

"This area is a mystery to us Lieutenant, the sea freezing, destroying all the poor souls who sail through the empty void. Take the fools from weaselton down below, They're of no more use up," ordered the Captain.

The three men were escorted off the bridge with one resisting the insult to his home town, "It's Weselton." claimed the slender figure being dragged away to the lower deck.

As the large naval vessel pulled up port side of the merchant ship, shots were fired crippling the smaller ship. After mere seconds the merchant ship had taken heavy damage, "Board the ship Commander, find me the Captain" shouted a voice from the bridge.

Soldiers of the larger vessel poured onto, the smaller merchant ship, searching the rooms that remained intact, "Sir, the ship is sinking, there's nothing here" yelled one of the soldiers. "Lieutenant, search the Captains Cabin!" ordered the officer.

Entering the Captain's cabin, the officer finds trinkets from this vessels owners homeland, and maps of lands unfamiliar to him and a journal made several days ago.

"This could be my last log as the Captain of this vessel; the Queen has frozen the fjord. We're stuck here; the ships have frozen into the Ice, even if we could free her, the entire ocean as far as the eye can see has frozen solid.

The chances of seeing our home again is slim, Princess Anna has left Hans in charge of Arenedelle. I don't trust him.

I fear the Queen will be in great danger, not from us, but from what else awaits us out there. From the empires of Europe? The Queen will be in danger, constantly."

Meanwhile on deck the soldiers continue their rampage of the smaller craft, stripping the crippled vessel of any useful resource. As stocks of supplies are acquired by the larger vessel, debris from the rear of the ship gives way revealing the presence of a captured individual.

"Sir, over here, we've found one alive." shouted one of the soldiers.

"Well, what do we have here?" muttered the voice of an unknown figure staring at the sole occupant of the damaged vessels brig.

"What is it to you, Who are you? Why have you attacked us?" responded the man, leaning against the far wall of the cramped room.

Another figure approached the two men, dressed in a long red coat, glancing at the ships captive, "What do we have here Lieutenant Commander, another prisoner from Weselton?"

"No." responded the man grabbing the bars of his cell, "these men took me prisoner; I'm... I was the King of Arendelle, until I was overthrown by that ice monster."

The two aggressors looked at each other, "Ice monster?" asked the elderly aggressor. Angered the captive glanced at his interrogators, "The... Monster... attacked my kingdom with no warning, my soldiers fell before they could raise their weapons, we lost the battle before we even knew it had begun."

Another man approached the two men by the cell, "Sir, there are no other survivors Captain, yet like the last ship. We've found evidence to suggest this vessel was in distress in a manner similar to our own. I found a log by the previous Captain of this vessel; he writes about his ship being trapped in a frozen wasteland by the "ice Queen herself", it was dated several days ago." Shocked the Lieutenant Commander inspected the record himself, "Sir, this sounds identical to the Incident that occurred to us." The Captain turned to his subordinates, "This ship recently departed from the region this man calls Arendelle."

Enraged other his confinement, fearing for his life the prisoner noticed the three officers in deep thought. "Take me with you, give me a chance to retake my kingdom and you and your men will forever be in my debt."

Annoyed the Captain leaned towards the cell door. "Your Ice demon held our ships for nearly three days in the middle of the ocean. Three ships perished with all hands, you will return with us to London, you will be our guest, along with the other survivors we've picked up these past two days. Then once all is prepared, we'll set sail for Arendelle." The Captain turned to his subordinate. "Release this man, recall the men to the Endurance, we set sail for London."

"Sir, surely you're not suggesting we listen to this man?" questioned the Commander, following his superior onto the Endurance.

"This is yet another clue that confirms the hostile action taken against the fleet." The Captain turned. "Think what it could mean if we could weaponize this monster into our service. The french, spanish, none would dare oppose us. Have the runt and the Duke from weselton brought to my cabin at 19:00. I want to know everything there is about Arendelle."

"Yes sir,"

As the Captain Departed, the Lieutenant opened the cell for the captive, glancing over his rugged appearance.

"Do you have a name sailor?" Grinning the man turned to the officer, "Hans, King of Arenedelle and the Southern Isles." amused by the statement the Lieutenant escorted the King to the Endurance.

"This ship is impressive."

"One of the greatest in the Royal Navy, she's seen more action than any other of her class."

Hans, finally free of his confinement took in a breath of fresh air. His eyes examining the actions of all those around him, he was in the presence of soldiers, sailors, men who weren't afraid to die in battle.

"King Hans of Arendelle. Welcome onboard the H.M.S. Endurance, you're now in the service of his majesty, Ruler of the United Kingdom and the British Empire."


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows

**2: Shadows**

"Fear will be your enemy."

"Monster."

"You don't belong here."

"Your sister is dead."

Elsa awoke with a gasp, her sheets covered in Ice caused from the nightmare she'd just experienced. It had been over five months since the Incident that almost claimed her sister's life, however for Elsa, the nightmares of the incident of the Fjord continued.

Elsa, now out of bed, looked at herself in her mirror.

"Anna." Elsa whimpered to herself. "If anything had happened to you, I couldn't live without the thought of you being by my side."

With that, Elsa returned to her defrosted bed, hoping to get more sleep before sunrise.

The next morning Elsa sat at the dining room table alone, turning to Kai.

"Where is Anna? It's unlike like her to miss her breakfast."

"Your majesty, Princess Anna informed me that she would be skipping breakfast today." Kai responded

"That doesn't sound like my sister," Elsa said to herself. "Where is she?"

"Your majesty, Princess Anna is in her room."

Leaving the dining table, Elsa ventured through the castle towards Anna's room, leaning against the door, Elsa heard the sounds of Anna's giggling.

"Anna, are you in there?" The Queen asked while tapping on the door.

"Who is it?" Anna replied

"I'll give you three guesses."

"Gerda?"

Elsa sighs

"Anna, It's me."

"Oh Elsa? Oh uh, I... uh... just a minute." Anna, now clearly panicking over something began creating an uproariously. "Opps, I can... uh... I can fix that." As Elsa waited patiently in the hallway, she heard a loud bang as if someone had slammed the door in Anna's room.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Anna cheerfully said as she opened her door to Elsa.

Elsa, peered inside her sister's room, shocked at the state of her room. "What happened in here?"

"Oh, you know, I brought Sven up here last night, he has been looking depressed with the horses in the castle stables."

"Why aren't you dressed? It's nearly ten o'clock."

"Ah, uh... well, Today's my day off."

"Day off?" Elsa entered her sister's room, inspecting the pile of sheets on the floor.

"So, let me get this straight, you let Sven up here?" Anna nodded smiling. "Was Kristoff with him?"

"No." Anna replied blushing

"Are you sure?" Elsa asks again after finding one of Kristoff's boots under the bed sheets.

"Well, he was, you see, after Sven went crazy I had Kristoff escort Sven back to the stables."

"And he left his boot in here?"

"Yeah." Anna responded, still blushing.

"He wouldn't still be in the room would he?" Elsa inquires as she opens Anna's bathroom door.

"Don't be silly, he left last night... with Sven. Do you think the Princess of Arendelle, your baby sister would do that?"

Elsa raising an eyebrow looks at Anna. "No, no. I don't need that kind of thoughts going through my head."

"We have a busy day ahead of us Anna, after weeks of anticipation, the first convoy of trade ships from England are scheduled to arrive today."

"Do you need me for that?" asked Anna Inattentive.

"This is about opening trade with another Kingdom, trade we need as we cut ties with the Southern Isles and Weasolton. Our presence will show them how interested we are in continued business."

"Fine, give me some time to get ready, and I'll meet you in the main hall."

The two sisters hugged. "Don't keep me waiting," Elsa said, and she left the room, Anna followed to watch Elsa leave, and then closed the door, leaning against it, sighing with relief.

"You can come out now."

The closet door opened revealing Kristoff in an awkward position.

"Really? You're blaming Sven?"

"Hey, I had to think of something fast."

"Why didn't you tell her the truth?" Kristoff asked as Anna helped him out the closet.

"Well, the last time I was with a man she.. well.. you know... froze the world. Do you really want her to do that again?"

Kristoff, starting to panic at the thought of what Elsa would do to him if she found out he spent the night with Anna. "She'll freeze me."

"No she won't." Anna said while chuckling.

"You're right; she'll send that snow monster after me again... and with winter coming..."

Anna interrupted him.

"Relax, she likes you, besides she'll listen to her sister." Anna pronounced heading to her closet to get changed.

"What colour do you think suits me more? Red, Green or blue?" Anna asked Kristoff, holding up several dresses in front of him.

"Red, it matches your hair," Kristoff replied

Anna looks at the dress. "Really?" Looking back at Kristoff. "Well, good enough for me."

Seconds later the two entered a state of sheer panic. "Anna its me again" Elsa had returned to her sister's room.

"Uhh just a minute" Anna called out.

"What do I do? What do I do?!" Kristoff silently repeated himself.

"Quick!" Anna takes Kristoff's hand. "laydown here."

"What? Why?"

"Don't question, just do," Anna says as she knocks Kristoff to the ground.

"She'll see me if she comes in Anna."

Anna grins. "No, she won't." With that Anna pulled all her bed sheets on top of Kristoff hiding him from sight.

"Come in," Anna said with relief.

Elsa entering her sister's room, shocked by the sudden mess Anna had caused.

"Let me guess, decorating?"

"Oh, you know me, have you seen the colour of these sheets? I think it's time for a change."

"Why can't you keep your room clean? Kristoff has been here for nearly three months, he makes his bed before he leaves in the early hours of the morning."

Anna laughs. "Does he?"

"I get the feeling you're trying to hide something from me."

"Me? Never."

Anna, putting a headband on her head looks at her sister.

"So what can I do for you?"

"Well, as the trade ships aren't to arrive until midday tomorrow, I thought I'd spend the day with you."

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "Really?" Ever since Elsa returned to the throne, her time has been limited by her new-found duties. Exhausted on a daily basis, still feeling isolated from her family by the throne. Elsa's time for recreation is limited to less than an hour a day.

Rejoiced at the thought of spending time with Elsa, Anna couldn't help but wonder who would take charge in the Queens absence. "What about Arendelle?"

"Kai can hold the fort for one day." Elsa began to lose her smile, fearing her sister had other plans. "Though if you have other plans, I understand."

"I know a sauna we can go to. Maybe the tavern overlooking the Fjord." Anna became aroused at the prospect of watching the ships come and go from Arendelle with the moonlight reflecting off the ocean.

"What about Kristoff?" Elsa enquired.

"Ohh good idea, I'll bring him, you can bring Sven."

Elsa laughed, followed by a depressed sigh. "The people will recognise me."

"Of course they will, you're the Queen," Anna exclaimed. "When people see you it makes them happy.

Elsa, looking at her reflection in the window. "No, no it doesn't. I'd love to go to a party, or on a date, but.. I can't. People still fear me over what happened last summer. I don't want to hurt anyone. Maybe it's best we just have dinner here."

Anna now disappointed over Elsa's response to her idea for a trip to the tavern concludes her sister must face her fear directly. "I have an idea, meet me back here at five. We'll have a little girl time before heading out."

"What?"

"Trust me. Come to my room at five."

Confused over what she had gotten into, Elsa walked down the hallway, into her study. "What could she possibly have planned?"

Later in the day in Anna's room, Anna and Kristoff begin to plan a night Elsa won't forget.

"Think it would look better in a bun or loose?" Anna asks while playing with her hair.

"You look gorgeous regardless." Kristoff responded. "Though if you want my opinion, you look better with it loose."

"Aww really? Wait what? Not for me, for Elsa."

"Elsa?"

"Yeah, we're going to that Tavern on the hill, you know the one overlooking the ocean, I want to show her how to relax."

"It'll be hard to relax with her guards around."

"No it won't." Anna starts to giggle. "It'll be just me and Elsa, no guards, no snowmen, no prince's." Before Anna can finish her sentence Kristoff interrupts.

"Just the night sky, the barman and the music? sounds perfect."

"Are you okay with this Kristoff?"

"Me?"

"I know you were looking excited to seeing-"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be around when you get back, go and enjoy yourself."

Anna skipped over to Kristoff; the two embraced in a passionate kiss. "I knew there was a reason I loved you," Anna said softly looking into Kristoff's eyes.

"What will you do while we're gone?"

"I'm going out to visit Mr Dammen."

"The man who owns the Jewellery store?"

Kristoff nodded. "I'll have a surprise for you when you get back... we'll I hope to have a surprise.. I'll just be going."

Anna, shocked over Kristoff's sudden departure became ecstatic at the thought of her boyfriend giving her a gift. "Oww jewellery is good; it's not chocolate, but it's the next best thing." Anna giggles.

Several hours past, Anna has spent much of the day making trips into the market district, returning her purchases items to her room in preparation for tonight. Elsa has spent majority of the day in the Libary, reading journals and other materials left by her parents. As the clock struck, five Elsa left her study heading to Anna's room.

Outside her sister's room for the third time in one day, Elsa knocked.

"Anna, it's me, I'm here."

"Coming." Replied Anna from inside her room. "I hope you're ready for fun."

Elsa opened the door, entering Anna's room. "What's all this?"

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm, moving her to a chair facing a quarter dozen mirrors. "What's all this for?"

"For you." Anna responded as she began to unbraid Elsa's hair. "Now, relax while the master works."

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: Action

**Chapter 3: Action**

Meanwhile in London, the streets dark, empty of life. Preparations are being made by the British for the campaign unlike any other.

Three men enter a vast hall; the walls covered in relics and artwork. As they approached the door on the far end of the hall, they stopped, the lead man turned to face the other two.

"Is everything set Admiral?" enquired the shadowed figure.

"Yes, your majesty." replied the men. "King Hans is on his way back to the Southern Isles; he does not suspect anything."

"Very good, Admiral." The shadowed figure turns around admiring an old Scandinavian art piece of a winter scene. "What of this Ice Queen?"

"Hans wouldn't tell us much about her, only that she used abilities which he describes as unnatural to overthrow him." The Admiral pauses for a brief moment. "I've sent the Devonshire to investigate the area, they should arrive at Arendelle long before any action can be taken from the forces of the Southern Isles."

"What of the gentlemen from weselton?"

"They left with Hans; we saw no further reason to contain them."

The unknown figure moved to another Scandinavian piece in the room, picking it up, admiring its artistic design.

"The destruction this woman caused to my Empire is devastating, yes. However, the destruction she caused to our enemy..." The figure pauses turns to the three men. "Inform your men I want her alive, no harm is to come to the Queen of Arendelle."

"Yes, your majesty." The admiral responded

Informed of their objective, the three men left the hall, what would become of the Queen of Arendelle. What If Hans got to her first? Quick decisive action needed to be taken.

"Lieutenant, send the word to the Captain's of the Lancaster, Endeavour, Interceptor, and Orias. They're to meet me on board the Victory in an hour, tell them we'll be setting sail for the North Sea towards Scandinavia." The Lieutenant nodded and rushed of out of sight.

"Do you think we'll get to this Arendelle in time?" enquired the third man.

"The Devonshire should be making port soon; they'll have to hold the fort until we arrive. Prepare your ship for sail Captain, we leave in six hours." With that, the Captain and Admiral left for the docks.

Would they reach Arendelle before the "King" of the Southern Isles? No one knew. Failure would not be tolerated, a chance to acquire a weapon they could quite literally freeze all opposition to the British Navy, It was an opportunity that would not come around again. The Admiral knew this, for the security of the empire, it would be most rewarding to have this Queen as an ally.

Back in the Kings chambers, the ruler of the British Empire gazes out the window, looking up at the stars.

"An Empire that never sets, the French, the Danish." Grinning the King looks at a portrait of himself. "There will be nothing to stop us; we'll be unstoppable."

Onboard the H.M.S. Victory, the British Admiral was briefing his officers of the situation had would arise the moment they'd arrive at Arendelle.

"You've always been mad Norrington, but this is just Insane." said one of the officers at the table. "Yes, this woman unintentionally helped us defeat the French when she froze the North Sea, but think, what she could do to us if she learnt of our deception. We won't stand a chance."

"Afraid of a woman?" said another officer, mocking his colleague.

"Gentlemen, regardless of our personal feelings, the fleet will set sail for Arendelle. We will meet up with the Devonshire, and we will secure an alliance with this queen that will secure our dominance throughout the globe." The Admiral stated.

Gaining the full attention of his subordinates, not one of them made an attempt to mock him, why would they? If their plan worked, the entire world would fall under British rule they would become wealthier than they could ever imagine.

"Any questions?" Asked the Admiral

An Officer raised his hand; Admiral Norrington turned to him and nodded.

"Sir, what are we to do, regarding that Hans fella the Endurance was transporting back to the Southern Isles?"

"We're going to secure an alliance with Arendelle whatever the costs. Before his departure Hans claimed he would return to his home, gathering any and all forces he could, likewise his associates from Weselton would do the same."

Another officer spoke up. "You think they're going to attack Arendelle?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I think they're going to do."

"What is the status of our forces? Do we have enough to fight two fleets and secure Arendelle?"

"Twenty-six vessels are ready to set sail, six more will be ready by morning and another eleven will set sail the day after tomorrow to our position. We will be ready to deal with whatever threat Weselton and King Hans can throw at us."

"But what if they get their first? The Devonshire will-" The Admiral raises a hand towards the officer, halting his speech.

"The Devonshire is flying with no flags; Captain Boon is simply there to investigate these... rumors."

Confused and angered the Captains all puzzled in thought. "Rumors?" the officers said in near perfect unison.

"We're risking a lot for a few rumors."

"What if it's all a lie?"

"It could be a Danish trap!"

"Gentlemen." Admiral Norrington said calmly.

"We know something froze the North Sea, it is still to be determined if it was indeed this Queen or not." The Admiral glanced out of the Victories windows. "We're the best out here gentlemen; we've beaten the French, the Spanish, the Welsh... If we are indeed being deceived, the Danish will become the next subject of British rule."

The officers in the room nodded in agreement. "Now, report to your ships, when sunlight arises, we'll leave London."

Over. The Captain's of the other vessels left, leaving the Admiral and his executive officer in the room. Approaching Admiral Norrington the officer enquiries over the status of loyalty of those the Admiral had chosen for this assignment.

"Do you think they'll keep the fact we could end up fighting some frozen witch under their belts? The last thing we need is for the men to be terrorized before battle."

Concerned his subordinate had raised one of his concerns; Admiral Norrington dismissed his worry.

"It makes little difference. However, should that become a reality, you have my authorization to do what must be done."

Meanwhile in the North sea, the H.M.S. Devonshire is close to the Scandinavian border, closing in, the senior officers onboard meet to discuss their assignment.

The Captain of the vessel, a middle-aged man, towering over, but one of his officers, sat patiently in his quarters as his officers made their way to his location.

Entering the room, the officer surround a large rectangular oak table. "Gentlemen, take a seat." the Captain ordered the men to take a seat, for they had much to discuss.

"We're near our destination now. Our mission, we are to observe the kingdom of Arendelle."

"Why?"

"There have been reports that the Scandinavian's have... something that could devastate our lands. We're to confirm or deny this claim. Under no circumstances are we to confront this threat directly until Admiral Norrington and the fleet arrives."

"Won't it look suspicious when we disembark? There are 146 souls onboard this ship. Far more than a vessel of this class carries at any one time." asks one of the younger officers.

"Odd, perhaps, but as far as the citizens of Arendelle are concerned, we're traders." responded the Captain.

"Traders? What will we trade? The Devonshire is a military ship." asked the officer, this time slightly nervous.

"The Devonshire was loaded up with Tea and other luxury goods before we left London, we'll part with that, you and Essex will deal with the trade issues once we arrive. I, Williams and James will explore the land of Arendelle."

The Officers acknowledge their orders.

"Dismissed."

Ending their briefing, the officers depart the Captain's cabin, heading back to their stations. The Captain, locking the door behind them, removes an envelope from his desk draw, his personal orders from the King were inside.

Lost in thought, staring at the envelope, the Captain broke the royal seal. Removing a piece of paper from the letter, reading the message, the Captain sighed, crunching the envelope in his right hand.

The Kings orders we're short, six words in fact.

"Win her over, whatever the cost."

Win her over? How? Captain Boon sat at his desk, still lost in thought. How would he win over the Queen of Arendelle?

Sitting in complete silence Boon could hear a man shouting on deck.

"Arendelle insights, sir!"

The Devonshire has arrived at Arendelle.


	4. Chapter 4: Peace

**Chapter 4: Peace**

Back at Arendelle, the clock strikes six o'clock; Elsa had been with Anna the past hour preparing for their night out.

"Finished." Anna squealed with excitement.

"Well. What do you think?" Anna asked, standing directly in front of Elsa, blocking the view of her reflection.

"I can't see." Elsa said looking at Anna while raising an eyebrow. Pondering over what her sister done to her?

"Do you like it?" Anna smiled as she moved away, no longer blocking Elsa's reflection.

Elsa gazed at her reflection, lost in thought, struggling to understand what she saw. Who is this? You're not the Queen of Arendelle. What had Anna done with Elsa? Elsa leaned towards the mirror, touching the mirror with her right hand.

"Is... Is this me?" Elsa asked Anna. Elsa began moving her hands through the cascade of long, platinum blonde hair.

"Yes." Anna squealed once again, moving back and forth around Elsa examining her handiwork.

Elsa shook her head side to side; her hair was softly gliding with her. Elsa smiled, approving of her sister's makeover.

"Thank you." Elsa said softly to Anna.

"You're welcome." Anna responded with a smile.

"What about you? Don't you want-" Elsa attempted to ask being cut off mid-sentence by Anna.

"I have a plan. Well two, should you decide the first one is crazy." Anna responded.

"Oh?" Elsa looked at Anna. "What do you have in mind?"

"Okay, well... you remember when you struck my heart? It turned my hair white."

"Yeah." Elsa said with a raised tone.

"Well, I liked the white trim, so my question, could you make my hair go white? Not all white, just a trim here and there."

Elsa stood there, images of her freezing Anna's heart six months ago began to flood her mind, she was told her sister died by Hans, then witnessed her brief experience with death on the Fjord.

"No." Elsa replied "I'm not risking your life, for something so trivial. Though if you're serious about dying your hair. I suggest you visit a man named Oaken."

Anna's smile turned into a frown. "For the big winter blowout?"

"Very well, I'll go with my second plan." Anna turned to the mirror.

"Which is?" Elsa asked.

"This." Anna begins to braid her hair into a ponytail. Her hairstyle resembled a familiar sight to Elsa.

"Not very original Anna." Elsa says while watching Anna braid her hair.

"What do you mean, I look fabulous." Anna protested

"That's how I've braided my hair for the past six months."

Anna looks at Elsa through the mirror.

"Well, what can I say? I'm now the epitome of perfection." Anna said grinning at Elsa.

"Now, we need to change your dress?" Anna said while throwing her braided ponytail over her shoulder.

"What's wrong with my dress?" Elsa queried

"It's good, but you don't want to ruin it do you?" Anna said innocently.

"Why would I damage it?"

"You've been wearing that practically every day, let's try something different." Anna explained.

Anna grabbed Elsa's arm, the duo heading off into the hallway towards Elsa's room.

"You've got other outfits, let's start with a new dress, something to fit your new look."

The pair entered Elsa's room; immediately Anna raided Elsa's closet looking for something different for her sister to wear.

"What's this? No, this makes you look fat." Anna said throwing the dress onto the floor.

"Fat?" Elsa exclaimed

"Hmm, this one's nice, maybe a bit too revealing. This one, no, oowww this one look's good. It even has a cape." Anna swung around holding up an dress similar to the one Elsa wore to her coronation.

"Purple isn't exactly my favorite colour to wear." Elsa replied shaking her head in disagreement. "I'm not fond of the cape either."

""Hey, my outfit is Crimson, It also has a neat cloak; I don't like it myself, but Kristoff says it matches my hair. Besides It's not purple." Anna responded. "This is iris. Try it on."

"It's purple." Elsa said objectively.

"Ah, your majesty, this is iris, it was made by the finest tailor in-," Anna said in a mocking tone.

"Alright." Elsa took the dress from Anna. "Meet me downstairs in 5 minutes."

Anna started to dash out of the room, pausing at the door turning. "You're happy right?"

"Of course. I'm just a little nervous. People typically come to the castle; this will be a first for me."

"First?"

"With the exception of my coronation. I've never been at a social gathering outside of the castle, not for nearly fifteen years."

Anna was acknowledging her sister's immediate fear of contact with strangers, smiling at Elsa. "No one is going to hurt you, your the Queen after all, besides I'll be there."

Elsa nodded and smiled. Anna then proceeded downstairs towards the castles main entrance. Back in her room, Elsa was pacing back and fourth. Beneath her the floor had begun to freeze, unnoticed Elsa continued to walk back and forth. "Its just one night; I can do this, I can do this."

Looking at her reflection Elsa, Elsa smiled and nodded as if giving herself approval. "I can do this!"

Elsa discarded her Ice attire in favor of the outfit anna had selected from her wardrobe. Holding the outfit against her mirror, Elsa took note of the different shades of colours in front of her.

"Purple and green, suppose it could be worse." Elsa said glancing at the outfit Anna claimed made her look fat.

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Sven, journeying through Arendelle's market arrive at Mr Dammen's shop. Outside, Kristoff tells Sven to remain here while he goes inside.

"You be a good boy while I'm inside okay?" Kristoff said patting Sven on his head.

"But I don't want to wait outside in the cold." Kristoff said as Sven began to follow his master into the store.

"No, no, no. You wait here; I'll be five minutes, tops."

Sven groaned, sitting outside the shop looking in through the window.

"Good boy."

Kristoff entered the shop to be welcomed by an elderly gentlemen wearing winter gear.

"Mr. Dammen?"

The old gentleman turned around in shock. "What? What do you want youngster? We are closed."

"It's me Kristoff; I came to see you-"

"Ah Kristoff" The old man smiled. "You are here to no doubt to enquire about your particular order?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"I'm afraid my boy, I don't have the time to deal with it now; I have to deliver this package to one of my most trusted suppliers on the North Mountain."

Kristoff looked puzzled by Mr. Dammen's previous statement. "You're going up to the North Mountain? Why?"

"I just told you my boy; I need to deliver this package to a client of mine." Mr. Dammen responded while reaching for his hat. "If I don't deliver it by nightfall, I could lose all my trade."

"All your trade over one box?"

"Yes." replied Mr Dammen, now looking sad.

"I'm sure Queen Elsa would be-"

Mr. Dammen had interrupted Kristoff before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Do not say her name in these walls. Her name isn't welcome here!"

Kristoff paused in deep thought. What had the Queen done to locals of Arendelle? It has been well over six months since the incident; life has returned to a state of normality shortly after the departure of the foreign dignitaries. Concerned with Anna's safety should Mr Dammen make any threat towards the royal sisters. Kristoff couldn't keep his thoughts to himself.

"What happened to you?"

The old man's face began to turn red. "The Queen took everything from me! My wife, my horse, my trade... Everything I had, is gone."

Kristoff paused.

"I was married for nearly fifty-two years, and then that monster took everything away from me. My wife died six months ago." The old man reached for a chair, sitting down. "Then our trade lines to Weselton and the Southern Isles were cut."

Feeling guilt for the tragedy that had fallen on Mr. Dammen, Kristoff knelt down beside him.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

The old man looked at Kristoff, " there is. Could you come with me to the North Mountain? I won't make it on my own."

Kristoff hesitated for a moment, if he were to travel to the North Mountain; it would mean he'd miss his surprise arrangement with Anna. Yet looking into the eyes, the soul of Mr Dammen, Kristoff felt too much guilt to refuse Mr Dammen's simple request.

"Sure, we can have you up that Mountain in no time. Where exactly are we meeting your client?"

"Near the giant ice sculpture. I've always wanted to see that. I've heard from traders its a place to infinite beauty."

"I know, I saw it."

The old man got up and grabbed Kristoff's hand, his other still held onto the package. The two left his shop; Sven glanced towards them as they approached him.

"A Reindeer?"

Sven looks at Kristoff.

"Don't worry. He's a lot stronger and faster than he looks."

Mr. Dammen petted Sven.

"We'll have you up that mountain in no time."

With that Kristoff, Mr. Dammen and Sven set of for the mountains. Who were they heading to meet? Only time would tell. It would take at least three days to reach their destination, knowing Anna wouldn't be happy about his sudden disappearance; however Kristoff was more concerned with his elderly passengers state of mind. Kristoff had never considered the effects of Elsa's powers had on the citizens of Arendelle.

Back at the Palace. Anna waited impatiently at the castles main door for Elsa.

"I'm so bored. What's keeping her?"

"I have no idea Ma'am." replied one of the guards.

"What if she's decided not to come? I don't want to go on my own." Anna said frustratedly.

"You won't be alone my lady, myself and my men will be within twenty meters of you and the queen at all times." responded the guard.

"Wait, what?" Anna queried what the guard just said. "I want Elsa to relax; it's going to be hard to do so with two dozen armed guards around her."

"My lady, we wouldn't be doing our jobs if we allowed to leave the palace without an escort."

"Okay, okay. Lose the green coats and put on something more... normal." Anna replied. "If you're going to escort us, I don't want you to stand out."

As the guards left for their chambers, Elsa arrived, now dressed in an elegant long sleeved iris dress with a thick green cape, Anna's eyes widened with excitement as Elsa approached her.

"Wow, you look... wow!"

Elsa smiled. "Thank you, you look good too."

"Do you know how long I've been waiting Elsa?"

"Six minutes?"

"Six minutes and thirty seconds actually. Are you ready to go?"

"Go where exactly?"

Anna came closer to her sister grabbing her hand. "First, the Inn overlooking the Fjord, then the dance hall on the other side of town."

"Dance? Anna, I don't dance."

"Wanna bet?" Anna responded giving her sister an evil grin.

"Now if you'll come with me M'lady we have an Inn to inspect... and... stuff." Anna insisted.

As Elsa and Anna began to leave the palace, the guards returned. Dressed in outfits less likely to get them noticed, allowed their Queen and Princess to get a good distance in front of them before they began to follow.

Walking down the castles main entrance towards the town, one of the guards attention was distracted by the arrival of a ship entering the Fjord. Intrigued the guard leant over the railing to read the registry on the back of the vessel.

"H.M.S. Devonshire."


End file.
